Star Butterfly
|-|Base= |-|Golden Mewberty= Summary Star Butterfly is a princess from mewni and the main protagonist of SVTFOE. She has a very carefree nature and is quite gullible, but as of the episode "Baby" she's been shown to have a skill level far beyond her mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely higher with magic | 8-C, likely higher | Varies. Possibly 5-B with some of her stronger spells, 2-A with full potential | Unknown physically, likely 2-A Name: 'Star Butterfly '''Origin: 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '14 'Classification: '''Magical Princess From Another Dimension, Princess of Mewni, Mewnian, Non-Human 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Skilled H2H fighter, Space-Time Manipulation(Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes. Upon Star using her wand to solve a math problem, she caused a problem that was going to destroy all infinite universest), Magic(Could use her own magic to open the door ), Flight (Could fly upward), Energy Blast (Could casually form blast of energy without the wand) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, True Flight (Grew wings), Body Control (Grows extra arms) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, The following abilities are acquired via Magic & Reality Warping: Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy), Lightning Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back"), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with her wand, froze time) Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life), Ice Manipulation (Froze Tom), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms), Telekinesis (With an unnamed telekinesis spell), Illusions (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination"), Animal Manipulation (Several of her spells summon animals to help her fight), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand), Rainbow Manipulation (Caused a rainbow explosion), Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to come out of the wand), Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help her breathe underwater), Flight (Via cloud), Transmutation (Can transform various things with her wand) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent Portal Creation(Created several portals while flying through space), True Flight, Regeneration Negation (One shotted Toffee), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Stated by alternate timeline Star) 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(Can harm monsters, even stated to be able to defeat hordes with them. Same monsters can tank basic attacks from her wand.), '''likely higher with magic '(Her spells seem to mirror the same ones she did with the wand) | Building Level, likely higher (Superior to her base form. Can effortlessly pick up cars.) | 'Varies. Possibly Planet Level '(Her Mega-Explosive Crystal Laser can apparently neutralize entire planets), 'Multiverse Level+ with full potential '(Froze time in the entire multiverse, in which they needed the help of Father Time himself. Father Time later implied that they slightly damaged the concept of time. The wand itself is capable of destroying the universe. The royal book itself talks about how to restore destroyed universes. Was stated by Baby to be far superior to her mother , who could fight off Toffee for a little bit. Toffee refers to the wand as "all the power in the universe".) | 'Unknown physically, Likely Multiverse Level+ via magic '(One-shotted Toffee who was now completely unaffected by Eclipsa level spells) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Via scaling to Marco who eventually could catch Hekapoo, the latter of which could run across the circumference of a planet in approximately 4 seconds) '''| Relativistic | Relativistic | 'Relativistic, likely higher' Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Building '(Stated to have fought and beaten monsters. The monsters should scale to Buff Frog who ripped off a lamp post. Monsters can also tank hits from Star's wand) 'Durability: Large Building Level '''(Tanked a hit from Ludo's wand) | Large Building, likely higher | Large Building Level, possibly Small Town Level (Can tank the whispering spell, the same spell that destroyed Ludo's castle. ) | 'Unknown physically, Multiverse Level+ via magic protection '(Should be stronger than Moon Butterfly's Mewberty form, which could tank hits from Toffee. But unknown if he was using the wands full power. Also has inconsistent durability feats in this form.) 'Stamina: '''High 'Range: 'Varies depending on spell '''Standard Equipment: '''Royal Magic Wand, Dimensional Scissors 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Despite her usual tendencies, Star is actually pretty smart. She's capable of creating her own spells and re-creating the book of spells into her own notebook) '''Weaknesses: '''Star can be quite the airhead at times, and be easily tricked. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All her spell's listed here Key: Without Wand | Mewberty | Royal Magic Wand | Golden Mewnian Form Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) - Rick's Profile Inconclusive: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Star Vs The Forces of Evil Category:Time Traveller Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Alien Category:Cartoon Category:Characters Category:Rainbow Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Tier 8